nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones is the eighth installment in the Fire Emblem series, the second to be released internationally, and the final released for the Game Boy Advance. In 2011, The Sacred Stones was given a free limited reissue to early adopters of the Nintendo 3DS, under the Nintendo 3DS Ambassador Program. As with the other Game Boy Advance titles reissued under the program, Nintendo initially stated that there weren't any plans to give them a wider release as a full Virtual Console set of titles. The game was, however, released for the Wii U Virtual Console, in Japan in 2014, and internationally in 2015. Plot The fall of Renais In the castle of Renais, troops from Grado have ruptured the castle. Fearing the safety of his daughter Eirika, King Fado sends his paladin Seth to take Eirika to safety. Later they meet Franz and Gilliam at Mulan, a border town of Renais and Frelia, and rescue Princess Tana of Frelia. In Frelia they meet King Hayden, who sends his vassals Gilliam, Vanessa, and Moulder to help. After they pass the village of Ide, they meet a retired war General named Garcia and his son Ross, Eirika's bracelet is purloined, and Seth demands that they recover it. She recovers it from Colm, a derogatory thief, assisted from his tearful archer, Neimi. In the mean time, Duessel, Selena, and Glen of Grado discuss the odd conduct of Vigarde, the King of Grado. Vigarde establishes new generals to assist in the mastery of the continent: Riev, Caellach, and Valter. In the Za'ha Woods, Eirika finds that monsters of old legends have appeared. They meet the monk Artur and his friend Lute, an clever mage and a vibrant young woman named L'Arachel, along with a satirical rogue Rennac, and an exuberant warrior named Dozla. A man asks Eirika if she's seen a girl with indigo-colored hair. They meet the cleric Natasha, who was made known as a traitor. A myrmidon named Joshua also joins Eirika. After a battle, Natasha tells Eirika and Seth that the emperor of Grado seeks to destroy the Sacred Stones. Eirika and Ephraim reunite Setting The Sacred Stones takes place on a continent named Magvel. It is Split into six countries. The countries are Renais, Frelia, Grado, Jehanna, Rausten, and Carcino Characters Recruitable Main Game *Eirika, Lord *Seth, Paladin *Franz, Cavalier *Gilliam, Knight *Vanessa, Pegasus Knight *Moulder, Priest *Ross, Journeyman *Garcia, Fighter *Neimi, Archer *Colm, Thief *Artur, Monk *Lute, Mage *Natasha, Cleric *Joshua, Myrmidon *Ephraim, Lord *Forde, Cavalier *Kyle, Cavalier *Orson, Paladin *Tana, Pegasus Knight *Amelia, Recruit *Innes, Sniper *Gerik, Mercenary *Tethys, Dancer *Marisa, Myrmidon *L'Arachel, Troubadour *Dozla, Berserker *Saleh, Sage *Ewan, Pupil *Cormag, Wyvern Rider *Rennac, Rogue *Duessel, Great Knight *Knoll, Shaman *Myrrh, Manakete *Syrene, Falcoknight Creature campaign only *Caellach, Hero *Riev, Bishop *Ismaire, Swordmaster *Selena, Mage Knight *Glen, Wyvern Lord *Hayden, Ranger *Valter, Wyvern Knight *Fado, General *Lyon, Necromancer Bosses *O'Neill, Fighter *Breguet, Knight *Bone, Brigand *Bazba, Brigand *Entombed, Monster *Saar, Knight *Zonta, Mercenary *Novala, Shaman *Murray, Cavalier *Tirado, General *Binks, Warrior *Gheb, Warrior *Pablo, Sage *Beran, Ranger *Wight, Monster *Deathgoyle, Monster *Maelduin, Monster *Cyclops, Monster *Aias, Great Knight *Selena, Mage Knight *Carlyle, Swordmaster *Vigarde, General *Caellach, Hero *Valter, Wyvern Knight *Orson, Paladin *Lyon, Necromancer *Gorgon, Monster *Riev, Bishop *Morva, Manakete *Fomortiis, Demon King Other *Mansel *Klimt *Dara *Glenn External links *The Fire Emblem Wikia. Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Fire Emblem games Category:Intelligent Systems Category:Nintendo games Category:2004 video games Category:2005 video games Category:Intelligent Systems games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Virtual Console games (3DS, Game Boy Advance) Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, Game Boy Advance) Category:Tactical role-playing games